1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging tub, and more particularly to a massaging tub having an automatic washing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging tub comprises a tub body having an inside formed with a receiving portion. The receiving portion of the tub body has a peripheral wall provided with a spraying pipe having a plurality of nozzles for injecting the water into the receiving portion of the tub body to achieve a massaging effect.
However, the dirt contained in the water is easily deposited in the nozzles of the spraying pipe during a long-term utilization, thereby causing a sanitary problem.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a massaging tub having an automatic washing function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a massaging tub, wherein the clean water can flow into the spraying pipe by operation of the switch valve to flush the dirt contained in the spraying pipe, so that the spraying pipe is kept clean constantly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a massaging tub, wherein the spraying pipe is substantially arc-shaped aid is bent downward, so that the dirt contained in the spraying pipe can be flushed outward rapidly and completely.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a massaging tub, wherein the check valve can prevent the dirt contained in the spraying pipe from flowing backward through the connecting pipe into the cold water pipe (or the hot water pipe), thereby achieving a sanitary effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a massaging tub, wherein the switch valve can be operated easily, rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user cleaning the spraying pipe.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a massaging tub, comprising:
a tub body having an inside formed with a receiving portion having a peripheral wall provided with a spraying pipe;
a water outlet pipe mounted on the tub body and having a first end connected to the receiving portion of the tub body;
a water pump mounted on the tub body and having a first side connected to a second end of the water outlet pipe;
a circulation pipe having a first end connected to a second side of the water pump and a second end connected to the spraying pipe; and
a washing device mounted on the tub body and including:
a connecting pipe having a first end connected to a water pipe and a second end connected to the circulation pipe; and
a switch valve mounted on the first end of the connecting pipe and located adjacent to the water pipe.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.